


Неожиданность

by Rin_Ka



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Thor's Hammer - Freeform, Tony Stark Feels, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, concussion, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Ka/pseuds/Rin_Ka
Summary: После битвы Питер и другие Мстители закатили вечеринку, на которой парень сделал невозможное...





	Неожиданность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What a Whap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283464) by [justjellyjackal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjellyjackal/pseuds/justjellyjackal). 



> В тексте присутствует целое одно матерное слово. Будьте бдительны^^

–И я такой: «This bitch empty. YEET!»*, и швыряю его прямо в его дружков! – вещал Питер под дружный хохот команды. Шури и Ванда смеялись особенно сильно, так как изначально именно принцесса кинула парню пришельца.

– О да, маленький паук, ты показал огромную силу сегодня! Отпразднуем это с элем! – Тор указал на стойку с алкоголем, от чего Тони неистово провел рукой по горлу и торопливо замотал головой.

– О-о, – протянул бог грома разочарованно. – Похоже, тебе не стоит пить из чарки.

– Ага, это категоричное « _нет_ », – произнес Тони, чувствуя облегчение от того, что Тор на этот раз понял его намеки.

Шури и Ванда снова захихикали, смотря, как лицо Питера за считанные мгновения приобретает выражение надежды и снова его теряет, как блеск его глаз быстро тускнеет под родительским натиском Тони.

– Тогда не сыграть ли нам в игру? – предложил Тор, приподнимая брови.

– Черта с два, – простонал Роуди. – Если  это снова «кто достоин», то я пас. Мы уже видели этот трюк раньше.

– Серьезно, Тор, – тихо просмеявшись, добавил Стив. – Никто не может его поднять, кроме тебя, мы это теперь знаем. Нет нужды снова сыпать нам соль на рану.

– Но Нат ни разу не пробовала, – быстро встрял Клинт. Питер, Шури и Ванда стразу же стали свистеть и улюлюкать, раззадоривая женщину.

– Не-а, я не буду его трогать. Мне не надо никаких доказательств, – ответила Наташа в свою защиту.

– Что ж, я почти уверен, что никто не хочет, чтобы зеленый парень устроил разруху на этом маленьком веселом празднике, так что я тоже пас, – вставил Брюс.

Сэм посмотрел на Стива, который указал ему на молот. Тони сделал то же самое, и Тор кивнул.

– Ладно, я попробую, – сказал Сэм, – но, когда я внезапно окажусь королем Асгарда или кто там у них, моим первым приказом будет запрячь вас каторжным трудом на кухне. Я, черт возьми, терпеть не могу мыть посуду.

– Меньше разговоров, больше действий, мой крылатый друг! – крикнул Тор.

Сэм встал, вытер руки о джинсы. Подошел к молоту, взялся за рукоять… и ничего. Ничего не произошло. Он тянул еще какое-то время, но молот даже не сдвинулся.

Вздохнув, Сэм сел обратно.

– Так кто там король? – спросила Ванда.

– О, он все равно король – король ЛУЗЕРОВ! – добавил Питер, засмеявшись.

Шури дала ему пять, и они втроем уселись на диван, истерично смеясь от всего произошедшего.

– Оу, если ты такой сильный, то, может, сам попробуешь, малявка? – с вызовом спросил Сэм.

Питер посмотрел на Тора и потом на Тони, опасаясь, что кто-нибудь из них скажет «нет». Но после того как Тор для подтверждения сам посмотрел на Тони, который по его убеждению был отцом парня, и получил маленький кивок, Бог расплылся в улыбке и указал на молот.

– Да! Испытай себя, о арахнид! –крикнулТор.

Так же, как и Сэм, Питер встал, вытер руки о джинсы и подошел к молоту. Стоя у него, он никак не мог решиться: начать поднимать его или нет.

– Тебе посчитать, о мой бог мемов? – к облегчению Питера спросила Шури.

– ДА! – крикнул он, громче, чем следовало. – В смысле, да, будет очень кстати.

– Ладно… один…

Остальные Мстители присоединились:  
– Два… Три!

И Питер поднял молот с такой силой, что он не только оторвался от стола, где лежал, но и ударил его в лицо, от чего парень свалился на пол с громким БУХ и вырубился.

 

—————————————

 

– Питер! Какого черта! – взвизгнули Шури и Тони одновременно.

Тор стоял совершенно ошеломленный, с лицом, как у рыбы, вытащенной из воды. Как шестнадцатилетний подросток только что умудрился поднять его молот?

Баки и Сэм переглянулись, посмотрели на Стива, сидящего напротив, на Наташу и Клинта, наливающих себе еще выпить у бара, и взорвались хохотом. Потому что, конечно, именно этот маленький идиот, этот маленький мальчишка с неистребимой верностью Тони Старку, миссиям и помощи оказавшимся в беде, не смотря ни на что,  _конечно,_  именно он смог поднять молот.

Склонившись над Питером, Тони похлопал его по щекам; кровь медленно стекала по бокам лица, прямо в волосы.  
– Питер, – позвал мужчина, – очнись, парень! Ты должен увидеть лицо Тора.

Подросток не ответил, лежа без чувств.

– Питер, – настойчивее проговорил Тони, – ты должен прийти в себя, мелкий. Вечеринка еще не закончилась, давай.

И потом, обеспокоенный происходящим и не имея под рукой ничего лучшего, он забрал у Тора его недопитые три четверти пивной кружки и плеснул их в лицо Питеру, который тут же очнулся, зашипев.

– Мср Сарк! – откашливаясь, заплетающимся языком произнес подросток, по лицу его все еще стекала кровь. – Я дул… я думл фыы скзали нииикакогооо аалко…алко… ал-ко-го-хо-ля?

Шури стукнула себя ладонью по лбу, пробормотав Ванде:  
– Только этот парень мог получить сотрясение, размахивая Мьёльниром.

– А ты ожидала чего-то другого? – захихикав, спросила Алая Ведьма.

Тони вздохнул.  
– Ладно, мне надо, чтобы ты… – он потянулся к ручке, лежащей на столе, – … сфокусировался на этом ненадолго, ладно? Нам нужно выполнить протокол «сотрясение»… Питер? Ты… ты слушаешь меня?

Питер Тони не слушал; на самом деле он вообще никого не слушал, потому что кто-то только что вошел в комнату.

К огорчению мужчины, парень встал и, врезаясь в мебель и Мстителей, прошаркал через всю комнату к двери, где стоял его герой – дядя Бен.

– Бен? – спросил Питер изумленным голосом, от чего находящиеся рядом с ним ахнули, потому как, не имея сотрясения, не видели стоящую фигуру. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Я думал…

– Ааа, не важно, что ты думал, малыш, сейчас я здесь, – ответил Бен. – Я хотел увидеть тебя и твоих друзей. Как дела со всей этой кутерьмой с Человеком-пауком?

– О, эм, да, всё… всё отлично, Бен. Смотри! – внезапно больше не запинаясь, крикнул парень и подскочил к дивану, на котором изначально сидел. – Это Шури – она принцесса и суперумная. Это Ванда – она очень-очень милая и делает разные магические штуки. Это… – и паучок продолжил бегать вокруг, представляя всех плоду своего воображения, пока все остальные, и больше всего Тони, сидели с выражениями боли на лицах и желали помочь парню, но при этом не ранить его чувства.

Пока Питер не привел Бена к Тони.

– О, дядя Бен, это мистер Старк! Ты же знаешь, что практически заменял мне отца, пока не… эмм, ушел? Что ж, мистер Старк делает это вместо тебя, и он справляется просто отлично, и он бы тебе точно понравился… он умный, прямо как был… есть… ты, и он на самом деле обо мне заботится, и ну, я думаю, он отличный о… – Питер осекся, впервые замечая слезы, застилающие глаза Тони и катящиеся по его лицу.

Парень присел рядом с мужчиной, и остальные Мстители придвинулись ближе к ним, когда Питер спросил:  
– Что не так, пап? Тебе не нравится Бен? Но как он может не нравиться тебе, когда вы оба прак… практически… вырастили… меня? – подросток затих, обмякнув на плече Тони; сотрясение встало на пути его активного поведения, кровь из пореза на голове медленно впитывалась в белый пиджак, надетый мужчиной, а глаза парня неожиданно сонно закрылись.

– Тони? – позвал Стив. – Ты в порядке?

Тот с ужасом посмотрел на друга.

 _–_ Стив, – быстро проговорил он. – Стив, он видел своего дядю и думал, что я его _отец._

– Не, бро, – влез Сэм. – Он определенно и сейчас думает, что ты его отец. Ты не замечал, как мелкий на тебя смотрит? Ты его чертов идол, он не испытывает к тебе ничего, кроме обожания.

– Ага, и кроме того, – добавил Клинт, – он мог заработать сотрясение гораздо   _худшим_ способом. Я имею в виду, он поднял чертов молот Тора. И, конечно, приложил слишком много сил, маленький засранец, и ударил им себя по голове, – он засмеялся, к нему присоединилась Наташа, и Ванда, и Шури, пока вся команда не залилась смехом.

Кроме Питера, конечно. Все еще счастливо отдыхающего на плече своего наставника.

Тор встал и подошел к окну, уставившись на улицу. Юный Человек Пауков держал Мьёльнир все то время, что разговаривал со своим «Беном», и еще жестикулировал им. Бог улыбнулся, всматриваясь в звезды. Молот все еще был зажат в руках ребенка, и это напомнило Тору о том, что даже самые юные среди них могут быть великими, если только дать им шанс доказать это.

 

*Досл. «Эта херь пустая. Йет!» Для полноты картины советую посмотреть одноименное видео.


End file.
